Fears (Supernatural Creatures)
Throughout the course of the Crucible, various creatures have made their presence known. These creatures are called by many names, but are mostly known as 'Fears'. Below describes the creatures various appearences in the Crucible. For more information about the Fears, please see here, here, and here The Slender Man CRUX has said that he's been seeing a tall grey figure for a month now. He says the figure had strange joints, and he heard the sound of something being dragged with a low rumble, like a body. This is generally assumed to be Slender Man. CRUX has also said that he (Slender Man) is a mutual acqaintance of himself and ARC. The Slender Man is known to have appeared when CRUX was at Perry Farm, whilst kidnapped by Daft. He has also been sighted several times around that area. An incident was also believed to have occured in which Daft rescued CRUX from the 'Path of Black Leaves', and the Slender Man, but it is unsubstantiated so far. During his time in the Empty City, RED has seen the Slender Man a few times, as well as one which was believed to be dead. What caused this is unknown. The Rake Dante describes seeing something like a large hairless dog at the foot of his bed. He has been scratched on the leg, though the wound didn't bleed. He claimed he'd woken with similar scratches several months earlier as well. This is believed to be the work of the Rake. RED encountered the Rake many times throughout his journey through the Empty City, in which he noted it's speed and cunning. EAT (Epping AquaTarkus) EAT, has been known to have possessed CRUX twice. The first time, it preyed upon and amplified CRUX's obssesion with correct gammer (possibly due to his love of editing), the second time compelled him with the physical obsession of sleep. When this occured, ARC provided information on how to repel EAT, by submerging ones self in pure or clean water. The Empty City The Empty City has made several appearences, mainly due to RED's traversing of it. The first occurence was when RedRage took Psuedomuse into the City, in an attempt to change him via influence of the TREE. Dante followed in after them, suprising RedRage. This climaxed in RedRage being shot, bringing back RED, and all three men seeing the TREE. Whilst Psudeomuse and Dante escaped relatively quickly, RED was stuck there for many months (due to the nature of how time passes there though, only a few days passed outside the city.) RED made note of several different sights within the City, such as the Chronos Fountain, the 'Pillars', and a factory of some kind. The Cold Boy On October 2nd, Crux was visited by the Cold Boy, seemingly through Trickster's bidding. Trickster came into the chat and forcibly logged both Dante and Crux off. Crux started sending players texts and audio messages shortly after, mentioning being cold. He also became unable to receive any of the messages or phone calls players were sending him, as well as being unable to read any messages when he did log back into the chat. The combined cold and alienation was realized to be the effect of the Cold Boy's presence. The Choir During the Cold Boy episode, players realized that they could get through to Crux by sending him videos. However, the message of any video that was sent to him appeared horribly distorted from reality, and seemed to him to only consist of messages of hate and ridicule. It's speculated that this was the work of the Choir as well as the Cold Boy. The "Window Creature" A strange creature D has been seeing at his upstairs window, first seen on September 16th. He describes it as "a featureless human skin frame that was harshly pushed up against the window." The creature appeared to be holding the window shut, and Dante describes the feeling of being watched when ever he turned away from it. He also says the house began to shake and the creature shrieked whenever he tried to leave the room. The second time he encountered it, on September 17th, D tried to shatter the window and found he couldn't. However, when the creature touched it, the glass began to crack. Dante descibes the creature as having features under it's skin, and that it began to smile. He quickly taped up the window and all activity stopped. Other Creatures The Plague Doctor Has only appeaered once, during RED's time in the Empty City. It was about to perform some sort of surgery on RED, when it was suddenly brutally attacked. When torn apart, black maggots spilt from it. Unknown 'Skinwalker Sarah' Fear Seen by RED several times in the Empty City. It had the appearence of his then girlfriend, but was shown to be brutal, and violent. What type of Fear it was is unknown at this time. 'The Texter' A creature that has possibly messing with text, as well as vision. Most particular example of which is when CRUX was stalked by the Cold Boy, in which D began to say horrible things about CRUX. It is unknown whether this event was caused by a new Fear (aka, 'The Texter'), or was the influence of The Chior. Mothman Mothman has been mentioned aswell as The Flatwoods Monster in a chat with D when he mentioned the MIB, Its unknown if they will appear, but so far seems unlikely. Category:Content